The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more specifically to electronic device package structures and methods of fabricating the same.
Electronic devices, such as semiconductor dies are conventionally enclosed in plastic packages that protect the semiconductor die from hostile environments and that enable electrical interconnection between the semiconductor die and a next level of assembly, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or motherboard. The elements of a typical semiconductor package include a conductive leadframe, an integrated circuit or semiconductor die, bonding material to attach the semiconductor die to the leadframe, bond wires that electrically connect pads on the semiconductor die to individual leads of the leadframe, and a hard plastic encapsulant material that covers the other components and that forms an exterior of the semiconductor package commonly referred to as the package body.
The conductive leadframe is a central supporting structure of such a semiconductor package, and is typically fabricated by chemically etching or mechanically stamping a metal strip. A portion of the leadframe is internal to the package and is surrounded by the plastic encapsulant or package body. Portions of the leads of the leadframe can extend externally from the package body and/or can be partially exposed therein for use in electrically connecting the package to another component. A portion of the die pad of the leadframe can also remain exposed within the package body.
In certain semiconductor packages, support structures, which are commonly referred to as land connect bars, provide temporary support for at least a portion of the internal lands or leads during the assembly fabrication process. Such support structures must be removed after the encapsulation step in order for certain of the leads to be electrically isolated from each other and from other structures. In one related method, a mechanical sawing process is used to cut a groove into the semiconductor package structure to physically remove the support structures thereby electrically isolating the leads. However, the mechanical sawing process adds an additional processing step, which results in increased costs and manufacturing time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an electronic package structure and method that provides support for internal structures during the assembly fabrication process, and that further provides for electrical isolation of internal structures without having to use a mechanical removal step, such as a sawing process.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote generally the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements may be omitted for simplicity of the description.